Many types of aircraft have retractable landing gear that is retracted after take-off and extended prior to landing. Retractable landing gear provides improved aerodynamics of the airplane by reducing drag caused by fixed landing gear. However, retractable landing gear may occasionally malfunction. For example, the mechanisms that extend the retractable landing gear may not work properly such that a portion of the landing gear is not fully extended. In most situations, an airplane cannot land properly unless all landing gear components are fully extended.
If an airplane's landing gear does not extend properly prior to landing, an emergency landing procedure is implemented. In some situations, fire suppression foam or other materials are sprayed onto the runway prior to an emergency landing. In other situations, the airplane lands on an untreated runway with the damaged landing gear. In either case, the airplane typically experiences significant damage and the passengers on the airplane may be injured due to the direct contact of the aircraft fuselage and/or wings with the runway. Thus, it is desirable to provide emergency landing procedures that allow an airplane with malfunctioning landing gear to land with reduced damage to the airplane and reduced risk of injury to the passengers.